dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Megavore
|-|Megavore= Information The Megavore (meaning "Giant Flesh Eater" or "Giant Eater") used to be a code skin for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. This skin became its own creature on the Black Friday of 2016. Its worth 15,000 DNA and became a limited dinosaur at the end of the Black Friday event. On the Black Friday of 2017, both the Megavore and the Albino Terror were not on sale, probably to preserve the playability of the game. The Megavore is infamous for being a brutal KOSer (A person that kills people on sight.) and also for being one of the strongest carnivores in the game. Because of this, many people, especially new players, want this hybrid. Design The Megavore is a very large carnivore. Its back has crocodillian armor running down the top of it, and along the side of the sail, Stegosaurus-like plates shoot outward at a diagonal. The Megavore's tail resembles a Stegosaurus tail. It has small thagomizers on its tail, aswell as a Tail Fluke. The Megavore's head has a frill and two horns. It has four glowing eyes on each side, Topped off with its maw, full of sharp black teeth in rows from the bottom to top along with a fang that is longer than the other teeth. Strategies What to do # Use Mammoth, Apatosaurus, or Early Winter Sauroposeidon. They can outrange the Megavore allowing you to damage it without getting hit yourself. # Make a nest in the sky with a flyer directly above the Megavore. Spawn in as a Sauroposeidon or a Breviparopus and jump on the Megavore's back. Start attacking it and they'll quickly become overwhelmed by surprise and more or less easily killed. # Use a Kaiju Quetzalcoatlus and fly above it. Use the AOE attack "1" to hit it while staying out of its range. Repeat this until it dies. # Use a Classic Pitch Black Terror or a Classic Albino Terror and put an egg in your mouth. Go into first-person mode and jump, sprint, and hold W and D at the same time to speed glitch. Get close to the Megavore, hit it, and glitch away before it can attack you. Repeat this until the Megavore is at half health. You can then drop the egg and fight it normally, it will be too weak to kill you. What not to do # Do not fight a Megavore with a Barosaurus. The Megavore can easily outrange a Barosaurus, allowing it to hit you while you can't damage it. You'll quickly die if this happens, which is why using a Barosaurus is not recommended. # Do not use an Albino Terror or any of its non-classic skins. The Megavore will be able to kill you with brute force. But sometimes Albino Terror might beat it in a surprise attack. Creator Model made by: servez_2build and supernob123 Trivia * Pressing C to call underwater causes the left leg of the regular Megavore to extend straight out, and doesn't use the normal swimming animation. * Its description makes very little sense and is hard to understand, as it's filled with numerous grammatical mistakes and brings up the idea that it is owned by "scientists", which have not been seen in the game. |-|Classic Megavore V2= Information The Megavore (meaning "Giant Eater") used to be a code skin for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It became its own creature on the Black Friday of 2016. Its worth 15,000 DNA and became a limited dinosaur at the end of the Black Friday event. On the Black Friday of 2017, both the Megavore and the Albino Terror were not on sale, probably to preserve the playability of the game. The Megavore is infamous for being a brutal KOSer (A person that kills people on sight.) and also for being one of the strongest carnivores in the game. Because of this, many people, especially new players, want this hybrid. Design The Megavore is a very large carnivore. Its back has a sail running down the top of it, and along the side of the sail, Stegosaurus-like plates shoot outward at a diagonal. The Megavore's tail resembles a Stegosaurus tail. The top spikes shoot back and out, resembling a V. The bottom spikes are blue and are one large bunch. The Megavore's head has a large horn on the back of it, and two smaller horns on the front. It has a black nose, and four glowing pores on each side, which many people think are its eyes. Topped off with its maw, full of sharp black teeth in rows from the bottom to top. Trivia * If listened to carefully enough, the Megavore's old roar sounds like an edited tiger's roar with a lowered pitch and more echoes. |-|Classic Megavore= The Classic Megavore skin was originally called the Isisauriraptor, a Promo codes skin for the T-Rex. It was rarely used, as the T-Rex was quite weak at the time yet it is now one of the most sought after skins due to it being a skin of one of the best dinosaurs in the game now. Design Although it looks very similar to the Megavore, the Classic Megavore does have some noticeable differences. Its sail is higher than the Megavore's sail, and the Classic Megavore's plates are smaller. The Classic Megavore has longer legs and its front legs are bent, with its feet facing back. The Classic Megavore's front horns are white, and its face has 3 oval white eyes on each side. The Classic Megavore's teeth are white, unlike the normal Megavore. Overall, the Classic Megavore is also longer than the normal Megavore, but its attack range is limited. Because of this, many experienced players avoid using it in combat. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * The Classic Megavore is one of the only 2 skins that has belonged to two different dinosaurs. It was first a skin for the Tyrannosaurus, but during Black Friday 2016, it was moved to its own Megavore dinosaur skin. * It is one of the only three classic skins that is not unlocked through the Classic Skins Gamepass. |-|Hothead Megavore = The Hothead Megavore is a skin for the Megavore. It has a more upright stance when compared to the normal one and is slightly bigger. Design It appears to have more Stegosaurus DNA than its normal counterpart and has a bright red head that bears the frill of a Triceratops. The hothead appears to have DNA from Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and many others. This massive creature has an angular vulture-like beak, walks on its knuckles, and runs on two legs to keep it moving. Creator Model made by: servez_2build Trivia * The Hothead Megavore was originally going to be a remodel for the Megavore, but poor reception on the testing servers caused it to be changed to a skin. * Many people speculate that the Hothead Megavore is based on the Ultimasaurus toy from the canceled Jurassic Park toy line, Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect. They share a similar design, and they are made of the same dinosaurs. * It is getting new animations in the near future. Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Carnivores Category:Hybrids Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Code Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Reanimations made